Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln
Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln ist die 08. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 37. Folge der Serie The 100. Charlie Craig schrieb das Drehbuch und John Show alter führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 10.März 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 17.August 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Marcus Kane'''' sucht nach einem friedlichen Weg, die aufkommenden Probleme zu lösen, doch schnell stellt er fest, dass er zu drastischen Maßnahmen gezwungen sein könnte.Unterdessen glaubt Charles Pike, dass es einen Maulwurf in Arkadia gibt.'' Schließlich fasst Raven Reyes einen Plan und bittet Jasper Jordan um Hilfe. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin (Nur Credits) *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake (Nur Credits) *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy (Nur Credits) Nebendarsteller * Michael Beach als Charles Pike * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. * Donna Yamamoto als Hannah Green * Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan * Matthew Mandzij aks Ark Wache * Jim Shield als Grounder Krieger * Jared Kurtenbac als Chase * Georgia Hacche als Denae Soundtrack Zitate : Jasper: "What do you mean there's no more alcohol? What kind of bartender are you?" : Sinclair: "First of, I'm not a bartender." : Jasper: "You could say that again." : Raven: "What's Monty's favorite color?" : Jasper: "Green. (Raven sighs) It's a joke." : Hannah: "Monty being down here I learned that, if something helps you survive its always the right thing. Pike taught me that. Taught all of us. Its what kept us alive. We do what it takes." : Jasper: "Its all pretty crazy huh. Grounders at the gate. Ultimatum....one life to spare us all." : Raven: "How is that different from any other day around here?" : Jasper: "It's just...we've been here before. You know...with Finn. You remember that right? I mean, I was in Mount Weather but, you rememeber Finn dying? When Clarke killed..." : Jasper: "I entered the City of Light to relieve my pain. Why would I rememeber that? Less talking, more looking, OK, Jasper."}} Galerie S3 episode 8 - Bellamy.jpg S3 episode 8 - Kane & Pike.jpg S3 episode 8 - Kane & Pike pic 2.jpg S3 episode 8 - Kane & Pike pic 3.jpg S3 episode 8 - Lincoln.jpg S3 episode 8 - Lincoln pic 2.jpg S3 episode 8 - Pike.jpg S3 episode 8 - Raven & Jasper.jpg S3 episode 8 - Sinclair & Lincoln.jpg S3_episode_8_-_Sinclair.jpg S3_episode_8_-_Kane.jpg S3_episode_8_-_Kane_pic_3.jpg S3_episode_8_-_Kane_pic_2.jpg Videos The 100 3x08 Promo "Terms and Conditions" (HD) The 100 3x08 "Terms and Conditions" Sneak Peek 2 Subtitulado Trivia * In dieser Folge wird enthüllt das Raven, durch die Einnahme von Jahas Pille, alles über Finn vergessen hat. ** In Vergifteter Boden wurden die Nebenwirkungen des "Schlüssels" zur Stadt des Lichts bereits gezeigt. Jaha hat seinen Sohn Wells und dessen Tod vergessen. * Diese Folge ist die 8. Folge der dritten Staffel. In Amerikanischen Serien wird in der Hälfte der Staffel oft eine keine "MidSeason" Pause eingelegt. Damit liegen zwischen dieser Folge und der nächsten, Die Gestohlene Flamme, 3 Wochen. * Dreizehn umfasste nur die Ereignisse in Polis, Terms and Conditions spielt nur in Arkadia. Damit sind John Murphy, Clarke und Octavia nicht in dieser Folge zu sehen da sich diese noch in Polis befinden. * Als Jasper und Raven nach den Code für die Bürotüre suchen erzählt Jasper davon das er und Monty oft gekifft haben. Dies bestätigt die Annahme das es sich nicht um normale "Heilkräuter" handelte, wegen denen die Beiden verhaftet wurden. Tode in dieser Folge * Zwei Arkadia Wachen * Zwei Grounder Krieger fr:Terms and Conditions Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel